A plurality of data processing equipment (e.g., blade enclosures, servers, storage systems, etc.) can be utilized in a datacenter to provide computing resources for a number of purposes. Server blades are utilizing a relatively greater quantity of power with increased CPU power usage, increased memory modules, and higher power option cards. Increases in server blade performance can increase power that is required to maintain the plurality of server blades. With increases in server blade performance and power consumption it can be difficult to provide enough power for operating the plurality of server blades and also provide redundant power to the plurality of server blades when the total enclosure power consumption exceeds half the maximum capacity of all the power feeds in the enclosure.
Data processing equipment can utilize a plurality of power feeds (e.g., power supplies, etc.) that are separately coupled to a first side of the data processing equipment and a second side of the data processing equipment to provide redundant power to the data processing equipment in case one of the plurality of power feeds fails. The plurality of power feeds can be coupled to a number of power distribution units that can transfer power from a number of out-ports of the power distribution units to a number of in-ports of the data processing equipment.
The data processing equipment can utilize a 3+3 redundancy system. That is, the data processing equipment can provide power to at least three in-ports of the data processing equipment even when one of the power feeds fails. For example, a first power distribution unit can distribute power from a first power feed via a number of out-ports to a number of in-ports on a first side of the data processing equipment. In this example, the data processing equipment can utilize power from the first number of in-ports during normal operation and utilize a second number of in-ports coupled to a second power feed in case the first power feed fails or becomes non-functional. Thus, the data processing equipment can utilize a total of three in-ports even when one of the power feeds fails or becomes non-functional.